Livia Varius
Livia is a cohort in service of Tae'lana, and the former leader of the Horsemen of Thyrilestil. She is the second most powerful servant in service of the Raven Queen, and serves as her Herald in most circumstances. History Livia Varius, once known as Conquest, was born many, many years ago in the deepest reaches of space, on a remote, mostly untouched, almost barren planet. As a Malison Dragon, her species is incredibly powerful, and usually hunted down and killed for their bodyparts, as well as due to the fact that if they grow, they become very powerful. After being born, her siblings had all gone to a singular world, as directed by their Mother who abandoned them shortly after that. It didn't take long for the clutch of Wyrmlings to establish themselves in positions of power, and Livia Varius, with her penchant for manipulation more than brute force, unlike some of her other siblings, had taken over a small Kingdom. Over the course of several years, Livia had conquered and conquered; her conquest was assured, and she had eventually found and drove out her siblings, or killed them. The world was her's; that is, until a small group of heroes arose from the ashes, forming a ragtag group of rebels. Despite many, many years of conflict, her tyranny was eventually toppled, and she was cast out. She was sent to another planet entirely, powerful magic flinging her away. She was put into a hibernation for many, many years, before finally crashlanding on the planet of Oustomia. It was an unfortunate time for the people of Oustomia, as they were embroiled with the Second Orc War. Livia chose the logical choice: She joined with the winning side. In particular, she joined Eldaernth Kingsmith, whom had already had a connection with dragons in the first place. She aided the Heroes of Haven, and although she was not a hero herself, she was a skilled and powerful combatant in her own right. When Eldaernth left Haven, and went to form Luperion, Livia went with him. Although she served no role in the city's creation, she dwelled there freely. During the war with Kor'doril 'and the other jungle elves, Livia was slain by one of their powerful heroes, and entombed. Thus ended her life, forever. Or so her and everyone else thought. Many years later, Livia Varius, was exhumed. Her body - her true body - taken from it's tomb and brought to 'Shengming de Yaolan, to the city of Nevermore. There, brutal experiments were done upon her corpse and body. The Raven Queen had imbued a portion of her necromantic and mythic energy into Livia, removing her immunity to Necromancy, allowing her to raise the dragon. The end result was Conquest. Loyal to her Mistress, and to the Imperial Caylixian Empire, Livia Varius became one of the most powerful forces within the Kingdom, with the backing of her Mistress and Empress, Tae'lana. As time went on, she served Tae'lana faithfully and with strength, fighting in many battles, and coordinating against many foes who would dare threaten the Empire. But during Maloglash's rise, a contender rose and usurped the title of '''Conquest '''from her, resulting in her defeat. Personality * Cunning * Manipulative * Controlling * Paranoid * Suspicious * Hedonistic * Critical * Loyal Livia, is the former leader of the Horsemen of Thyrilestil, giving her a tremendous amount of political power and sway within the Imperial Caylixian Empire. She is arguably the third most powerful being within the entire Empire, second only to her Empress, Tae'lana and Conquest. She is extremely loyal to her Goddess, whom she serves without question. She is also Tae'lana's most trusted adviser for this very same reason. However, due to Conquest having successfully defeated her, she despise the leader of the Horsemen. Livia is loyal and caring about her subjects, and her underlings, and takes good care of those who serve her loyally and well. Although it is notable to those under her and rumors about her that her rage is truly legendary. Although she rarely - if ever - shows her draconic form, there are rumors that it is a terrifying sight to behold. Physical Appearance Livia, in her humanoid form, is an exceptionally beautiful woman, with long, flowing black hair and two horns that point directly in front of her. She can also occasionally be found with feathery Raven's wings; this is intended as a copy of her Mistress, the Raven Queen, a homage of sorts. She also enjoys flight. Her skin is somewhat tanned, and she is a rather muscular, toned woman. Her armor is often incredibly black, giving her the title 'The Black Knight of Thyrilestil' to many of her underlings. Notably, Livia can often be found wearing a collar around her neck. Unknown to most, this collar is designed to limit her strength and prowess, making her generally weaker in most situations. The Raven Queen very rarely allows her to unleash her entire prowess. This collar also prevents her from shapeshifting into her normal Draconic form. Friends & Enemies Aspirations